There are a wide variety of beverages available to today's consumer, including: juice, wine, soda, beer, mineral water, etc. The plethora of beverage containers is almost as varied as the beverages themselves. Nevertheless, beverage containers often have common features such as a neck, round mouth, and screw on cap. Such containers are designed to hold beverages and release them when tipped by the consumer to pour the liquid into a glass or other serving container.
One common failing of beverage containers (hereafter, “bottles”), is that, once opened, they no longer prevent air from entering the container. Air contains oxygen, which can have a negative impact on the quality, palatability, taste, etc. of a beverage. For example, wine can become oxidized rather quickly and lose much of its character. Additionally, carbonated beverages can rapidly lose their carbonization if left open.
What is needed is a bottle valve insert that attaches to a bottle and allows fluid to pass through when pressure is applied to the bottle. When pressure is relieved and fluid is no longer forced out, the bottle valve insert should close, creating a seal and not allowing air to re-enter the bottle.